Infinite Possibilities
by Mina Ferns
Summary: I wrote this a long while back 2004/5 - Sam Jack Shipper... It is complete but I am re-editing so will be posting a little at a time...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Such an old story from 2004/5! Just getting around to editing and posting now, unfortunately I went through a lazy keyboard phase of using apostrophes instead of speech marks now I have to rectify my ways... D'oh!**

 **Chapter Warnings None**

 **Infinite possibilities**

 ** _Anything takes guts. Anything takes throwing off what everyone tells you is the right thing to do and following what you're supposed to do._**

 **In Brief**

 _"_ _Good morning campers"_ I say brightly as I walk in to the briefing room. No more SGC for a week: after today's debriefings.

 _"_ _General, you seem happy today!"_

I can't help smiling at Carter's observant nature.

 _"_ _Why yes colonel I am! I am taking the first leave I've had in months since George got transferred; you know how much paperwork he had to do? I'm surprised he didn't go nuts!"_

 _"_ _Sir?"_ She has a bemused look; oops I think I may have side tracked a little. Again!

 _"_ _Never mind, so you three how did…"_ I check my notes _"… P4X- 568 go?"_

 _"_ _There is definitely progress sir, I think the Talanians may be willing to agree to trade negotiations soon."_

 _"_ _Excellent! Daniel how's the translation on that wall goin?"_

 _"_ _Uh… not so good actually I think maybe the language isn't straightforward ancient after all. The translation at the moment makes no sense…"_

 _"_ _So…?"_

 _"_ _I'll keep trying until I find the correct variance."_

 _"_ _Great! T you okay?"_ I notice he seems to be elsewhere.

 _"_ _Indeed O'Neill, my apologies, I was as you say away with the furlings."_

 _"_ _Fairies Teal'C, away with the fairies." Danny_ says covering a laugh.

 _"_ _Oh, thank you Daniel Jackson."_

Carter and I share a look that says it's really not like Teal'C to behave like that, before remembering his desire to return to Hak'tyl to see Ishta.

 _"_ _Okay well, debrief over! How does everyone feel about a barbecue my place next Saturday, say about 1800 hours?"_

 _"_ _Sure sir I'm sure I can make it."_

I knew Carter would.

 _"_ _T?"_

 _"_ _Indeed, provided I am not on Hak'tyl."_

 _"_ _Sure buddy… Daniel?"_ I notice his apparent confusion.

 _"_ _Oh, well I am supposed to be seeing Sarah so I don't know yet… I'll call you okay?"_

 _"_ _Sure thing space monkey! Dismissed."_

Wow! That was a strange briefing, the general sure is happy. I wonder what's gotten to him recently? Never mind, I think I'll go to my lab see if I can do anymore to that theory… oh but first maybe some lunch wouldn't go amiss, I'm starving!

 _"_ _Hey Sam!"_ I jump realising Daniel has caught up with me.

 _"_ _Sorry didn't mean to make you jump."_

 _"_ _Oh no problem I was away with the furlings as Teal'C would say."_ We both laugh. _"Join me for lunch?"_

 _"_ _Yeah… so how's it going?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Life in general."_

 _"_ _Pretty good, I saw Pete last week, he took me bowling."_

" _Bowling!"_

 _"_ _It was sweet…so what about you and Sarah?"_

 _"_ _Oh slow progress, you know, she and I had a past history before Osiris and even more since then."_

 _"_ _Hmm, well keep working at it you know it will be okay in the end."_

 _"_ _Yeah I guess… ooh blue Jell-O!"_

 _"_ _Not lemon chicken again! I'm with you on the Jell-O front."_

We take a seat at our usual table in the commissary chatting over Jell-O and coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own or earn fro stargate and affiliated peoples**

 **Content Warning: None**

* * *

 **Not Like Captain Kirk**

I wake up to my alarm screeching in my ear, I can't stand Monday mornings they're too early, especially mission days, today I am taking SGs 1 through 3 to a seemingly developing planet P8X- 019.

I arrive at the SGC at 0800 exactly, heading for the locker rooms and managing to avoid the several possible conversations thrown in my path. Then whilst exiting the locker room I bump into the general, he's not in his usual smart uniform but back in his fatigues.

 _"_ _Morning Carter."_ He smiles.

 _"_ _Sir, out of uniform?"_ I give him an undeniable smile.

 _"_ _Field trip, I'm goin with you."_ He grins.

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Well I thought you might need a hand with that rowdy bunch, three teams, you in command, plus I wanted to go on a mission again. I get bored doing a desk job."_

 _"_ _Well sir don't be late to the gate room or I will personally have to sort you out!"_

 _"_ _Is that a promise?"_

 _"_ _Yes it is… I better go brief the rest of the guys, are you ready?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I'll be right there."_

 _"_ _See you soon."_ I head for the briefing room.

An hour later we are all geared up and ready to go in the gate room.

Though Jack is on the mission I'm still playing the role of CO.

"Okay teams let's move. SG- 1 is taking point SG- 3 follow suit, SG- 2 at the back. General you can join SG- 1." Then I add quietly, "welcome back Sir."

We head on through the gate.

There is a forest glade on the other side of the gate; a silent stream flowed near the wooden steps that led from the gate to the leafy floor. It was beautifully sunny and warm.

 _"_ _Okay SG- 2 set up camp around the gate. SG-3 you do a broad reconnaissance sweep of the area report back. SG- 1 we're going to head for civilisation. Move out!"_

Walking along the earthy track there were no visible footprints left by others before us in fact if we didn't know better, I would personally say it was deserted a long time ago.

Teal"c suddenly stopped holding up his hand in the usual gesture that he had seen something. Then we saw what he had seen.

A girl or a woman she was crouching by the stream and washing something in the water. Apparently she had not heard our approach, as she seemed quite happy to sing softly to herself.

 _"_ _Hello…"_ I say gently not wanting to make her jump. She did not reply. I approached her and reached out to touch her shoulder. She grabbed my hand and threw me to the ground.

 _"_ _Oh please we don't want to harm you."_

Daniel assured her.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _We are explorers from a planet called Earth."_

 _"_ _Why are you here?"_

 _"_ _To learn more about your culture and life."_

 _"_ _There is not much to learn for outsiders, we are a quiet peaceful race."_

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Indigo, you can call me Indi. What are your names?"_

 _"_ _I'm Daniel, this is Sam, Jack and Teal'c. Can you take us to your people?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Follow me please."_

 _"_ _What were you washing in the stream?"_ Daniel asked noticing the basket she carried.

 _"_ _I was cleansing crystals for healing."_

 _"_ _Really, fascinating! Can you tell me more?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but first you must meet the elders."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

A few miles on we come to a peaceful looking village, the buildings are all white and stood out among the greenery of the woodland surrounding it.

Indi led us forward to an open air seating area central to the rest of the village. She approached a large bell to one side of the circle and began ringing. We saw villagers beginning to gather on the stone seats.

She announced our arrival with a smile.

 _"_ _Brothers and sisters, we have been sent new friends! I will take them to the elders but I will need your help. I wish for the masters to look graciously upon myself and allow me passage. Please will you meditate with me to help the journey?"_

There were nods of agreement and murmurs of yes and various inaudible mumbles.

 _"_ _Very well. Then friends; join us here please sit down and let the energy flow."_

Then the people began chanting some sort of mantra.

There was a massive burst of energy and suddenly a white light erupted through the floor of the circle.

 _"_ _Okay, now friends follow me into the light."_

We did as she asked and stepped into the light guessing that it must be a transport device and it was.

 _"_ _Welcome to the dwelling place of the elders."_ Indi said in a quiet tone. The room we were in was pure crystal and light shone in through every wall.

 _"_ _These are the elders."_

She bowed her head and withdrew to a cushion in the corner.

The first woman in the line spoke softly. _"Welcome friends, please sit with us we must talk."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_ I say trying Daniel"s trick of actually listening.

We sat on the four cushions before the elders and for hours we talked and agreed on possible trade agreements, they needed very little except for some horses and plants. They were far from a developing planet, completely self- contained and needing little help from outsiders. They were prepared to show us some of their very efficient economic methods.

Later that day Daniel attempted to get Indi"s attention, failing hopelessly as she was following Jack like a puppy- dog. We sent SG- 2 & 3 home, choosing to stay over night. Jack ordered Siler to send everyone except the gate Techs and medical staff home on leave until further notice. I on the other hand had found a very nice guy to talk to.

The strange girl approached me.

 _"_ _So you're in charge here?"_

 _"_ _Well yes and no."_ I said tapping my trusty P-90 impatiently.

 _"_ _Well I thought I'd introduce myself properly. I know you know my name but not who I am and I think it's important to get to know potential friends."_

 _"_ _Really well in that case I am Jack."_ I hold out my hand, she graciously accepts the gesture, a surprised look crossing her face.

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _I have studied many of our ancient cultures the how you say "handshake" was one of their traditions. Only two hundred years ago they still used it in remote villages."_

 _"_ _Wow, well we use it all the time on earth."_

I was actually finding myself interested in the complete historical crap that she was telling me about.

 _"_ _So on earth do you have… I believe the term is a relationship?"_

 _"_ _Relationship?"_ I ask as she leads me into a building.

 _"_ _Yes with a woman, you know?"_

 _"_ _Uh well sort of… why?"_

 _"_ _Well I am very drawn to you but would not wish to cause you discomfort with our situation."_

 _"_ _Well…"_ She smiles.

 _"_ _I understand, it is no matter, there are few attractive males here currently… But I see your heart is claimed…"_

I shrug and have to agree with her.

 _"_ _Perhaps some tea instead?"_

 _"_ _That would be nice…"  
"And Dr Jackson… Is he attached to a female…?" _

_"_ _Ah you would have to ask him…"_ I say as we enter her home.

After a while I began wondering where Jack was, not that I should I'm not actually in a relationship with him I am his second in command, not his keeper...

 _"_ _Daniel have you seen the General around?"_

 _"_ _Well, I saw him going into Indi's house earlier."_ He said with a raise of his brow in question.

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _He probably just went to talk over trade agreements with her."_

 _"_ _Trade agreements of course…Without us? You don't think? He wouldn't…"_

 _"_ _What?"_ He asked as I left our camp and headed for the village.

 _"_ _Wait a minute Sam? Give him time!"_ He called after me.

I ignored him.

 _"_ _General Where are you?"_

I hear Sam calling me.

 _"_ _I better go…"_ I say and bid my farewell for now.

 _"_ _Carter, sorry I disappeared, we were having some tea… quite a delicacy."_

 _"_ _General… Jack radio in future I thought you'd been attacked or worse."_ She scalded me. Her eyes said more than her words ever could.

 _"_ _Sure."_ I smile feeling a little abashed.

So trade negotiations were arranged that's something but I am beginning to think Jack is turning into Captain Kirk unless he really was having tea and I am so jealous of that woman, I am just feeling, so pointlessly jealous! Damn it I'm an idiot.

We get back and get debriefed before returning to our routine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own or earn from stargate or affiliated peoples. Thank you for your support.**

 **Content Warnings: None**

 **Something Great**

0200 hours the SGC.

I'm walking along the corridor and I am noticing the light shining out of Sam's lab. I knock the door quietly she doesn't hear.

 _"_ _ **Colonel Samantha Carter**_ _you should be at home and asleep at this hour!"_ I say loudly.

Sam nearly had a heart attack.

 _"_ _God sir you scared me!"_

Oops again.

 _"_ _Sorry Carter I was bored, decided to go for a walk, I saw the light on… what ya doin?"_

 _"_ _Working on a theory, as usual, but also as usual nothing fits right now!"_

 _"_ _You"ll figure it out ya always do."_

 _"_ _Thanks sir but I don't know anymore."_

 _"_ _Hey being the downtrodden leader and the last of the great cynics is my problem, get your own."_

 _"_ _Sorry sir… it's just being a CO takes its toll, I was much more comfortable as your 2IC."_

 _"_ _Hey I really do know the feeling, I never knew how much stuff Hammond had to do til I made General."_

 _"_ _How's that going sir?"_

 _"_ _Oh, you know Carter hard work but worth it in the end."_

The thought has suddenly occurred to me that I haven't had such a good talk with Carter since ages ago.

But I should really think about getting home I need to make the most of my leave, maybe I should ask her to come over for a beer and some food I'm pretty sure I can scrape something together.

 _"_ _Carter are you finished here for the night?"_

 _"_ _Pretty much sir… why?"_

 _"_ _Do you wanna come back to my place grab a beer and something to eat?"_

 _"_ _It's nearly_ _ **3**_ _a.m."_

 _"_ _I know but I doubt I'll be going to bed any time soon. So how about it?"_

 _"_ _Well if you're sure I know I could definitely use some company."_

 _"_ _ **Great**_ _lets go!"_ I half can't believe I just asked Carter to my place for food and beer on our own! Alone!

 _"_ _I'm good to go whenever you're ready sir."_

 _"_ _Please call me Jack when we're off duty?"_

 _"_ _Sure sir… I mean, Jack."_ She smiles.

 _"_ _Lets role!" We leave the lab and head for the elevator._

Well it's 3.30 in the morning and I'm about to go into Jack O'Neill's house for dinner. There is definitely something slightly strange about this scenario, but oh well just another day in the life of the socially inept, Samantha Carter… Note to self I really should try to get more of a life… final thought you're about to go into the house of the guy you have loved for eight years **DO NOT** act like an idiot just because you're alone! I pull up outside the house and head for the door.

 _"_ _Come on in."_ He gestures to me.

 _"_ _Thanks."_ I've been here so many times before but this feels really different for some reason, almost exciting.

 _"_ _Well I can't promise haute cuisine, but I'm pretty sure there's something around here… well there's beer and ooh more beer and well very little else actually. Well there's an all night diner down the road we could go there and come back for beer?"_

 _"_ _Sure."_ His lack of food doesn't surprise me in fact his fridge resembles the state of my own.

So he takes me to a quaint little roadside café where we enjoy an early… very early breakfast type meal. Thank god I don"t have to go through the gate today!

 _"_ _So was … breakfast okay?"_ He inquired.

 _"_ _Yes… thanks Jack it was… nice."_ For once I'm actually being completely truthful, the food was quite good for such small and uneventful place.

 _"_ _Back to my place then?"_

 _"_ _Great! Why not?"_

 _"_ _So have a seat I'll go grab those beers."_

 _"_ _Sure."_ I sit on his sofa, still getting that butterfly feeling in my stomach. Oh, don"t be stupid Sam nothings gonna happen you and he are just two friends having a drink together… all be it alone and at 5 a.m.

 _"_ _Here you go Sam."_ He hands me a beer, the top already off.

 _"_ _Thanks."_ I reply with a large swig almost a little too large.

 _"_ _Thirsty or something?"_ Said Jack with a wry smile. Oh and he noticed, great performance Sam you really are seriously socially challenged. I catch my breath and smile politely… I wish sometimes that the earth would open up and swallow me whole?

For what seems like ages we"re just sat there looking at our respective bottles as though our lives can find their answers within.

 _"_ _How are you going to spend the rest of your leave?"_

 _"_ _Oh I don't know Sam, maybe go fishing to be honest I'd rather have some company this week. How are you set for the rest of your leave?"_

 _"_ _No plans actually. Pete and I can't seem to be able to get leave at the same time these days."_

 _"_ _How's that going?"_

 _"_ _Oh you know not bad but I don't feel… oh it sounds awful, but I don't love him and I doubt I ever could."_

I really, really want to tell you how I feel!

 _"_ _I understand… I guess that's why my partners have been few and far between."_ I would almost swear his eyes held the same sentiment as mine in the moment he said that.

Then we catch each other's gaze; it feels so intense, burning into my heart. I think he's going to kiss me. He is… he's getting closer to me. His lips so close millimetres away now. They lightly brush mine, wow I can't believe this is happening.

I have just realised what I'm doing I am actually kissing Sam.

 _"_ _Are you okay with this Sam?"_ I ask not wanting to push her away.

 _"_ _Yes, but Jack not too far for now okay?"_

 _"_ _Sure just say the word."_ I look at her earnestly, knowing exactly what "too far" meant.

Time had flown past with both Jack and Sam so happy they didn't care. But, like all good things their night… or was it day had to reach an end and at 1100 hours Jack awoke with Sam in his arms, they had drifted to sleep on the sofa perfectly comfortable with each other and their new relationship.

 _"_ _Oh crap! Why again do people have to live, as in eat, drink, move, can't we just stay here?"_

 _"_ _What time is it?"_ I ask him knowing it was late.

 _"_ _Around eleven-ish..."_

I really don't want to move from his arms, but I"m guessing we will have to go somewhere at some point even if it's just to get food, so I unwillingly relinquish my grasp and stand up, going to the kitchen to see if there is any coffee around. Finding what I am looking for I put the kettle on and make us both a black coffee, after realising the milk had begun to harbour colonies of its own.

 _"_ _Here Jack."_ I hand him the mug.

 _"_ _Thanks Sam!"_ He smiles, I love his smile.

 _"_ _So Sam I never finished asking you last night, how would you like to spend some time with me during your leave? I thought after the barbecue tonight we_ _could go on that fishing trip you keep avoiding what do you think?"_

The truth being I don't know what to think, especially after last nights events.

 _"_ _Uh… well … okay Jack I'd love to spend time with you, thank you."_ I smile and he returns the favour.

1800 hours Jack's house:

Daniel stands on the veranda.

There is definitely something going on here Jack is acting like the cat that got the cream and he really looks happy, too happy for Jack.

I mean I know it's a lovely summer's afternoon but I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Even Sam is particularly glowing today, those two are definitely very close a little too close considering…

 _"_ _Hey Daniel, how's it goin?" Jack said disturbing my thoughts._

 _"_ _Oh hi Jack, T said he's really sorry but his beloved Ishta called for him and you know how it goes. I myself will be leaving early this evening as I have a visitor coming to stay."_ I feel a huge beaming smile pass my lips and Jack's face says it all, now, I know he and Sam are involved! Only someone in the same position could have understanding of the feelings.

 _"_ _Good luck with that!"_ He says with a positive tone.

 _"_ _Jack, have you been taking happy pills or something? Coz you're acting like Prozac is your new best friend."_

 _"_ _Why thank you Daniel for that wonderful compliment, no I haven't but I will tell you that myself and a certain astrophysicist are getting a little closer which may possibly account for my "high" mood."_

 _"_ _I knew it, Jack you're so easy to read."_

 _"_ _What's the conversation about?"_ Sam had suddenly come across to talk with us.

 _"_ _Oh… guy stuff, women… the usual!"_

 _"_ _I see well I take it that conversation is over now then, so what time are you leaving Daniel?"_ Oh dear that sounded horrible!

 _"_ _What I mean is are you still seeing Sarah?"_ I ask covering the terribly obvious comment of the previous moment.

 _"_ _Yeah…"_ he checks his watch _"… dam it I gotta go, thanks Jack, see you later Sam."_ He waves at us already half way around the corner, then out of sight.

 _"_ _Bye Daniel!"_ We yell after him.

 _"_ _So have you got your stuff packed and ready to leave? I thought we could go now and we'll be there by ten, so we'll have tonight and tomorrow morning as well."_

 _"_ _Sounds good. I'll go grab my bag from my car."_

 _"_ _I'll clear up here and meet you in the truck."_

 _"_ _Great see you in a minute."_

She leaves me in the garden and goes to her car, this is gonna be the best week of my life… not that I'm planning anything. I'll be a perfect gentleman! Don't want to ruin my chances… plus Pete is still on the scene and I wouldn"t ever want to destroy that for Carter.

Oh Jack you are the luckiest man alive today… Sam, fishing, beer and a Simpsons weekend extravaganza which you"re taping. Excellent!

 _"_ _Jack! Are you going to hurry up at some point?"_

 _"_ _Sorry I'm just finishing up."_ I yell back realising that I've been standing around thinking for slightly too long once more.

I finish tidying up and grab my bag heading for the door hurriedly, not forgetting to set the tape player. Sam's already sitting in the truck smiling at my choice of tape.

 _"_ _Jack I have to say I didn't see you as the "country" type, Elvis maybe, but country!"_

 _"_ _I am truly hurt that you'd think that_ _Samantha… I happen to like Dolly Parton"s songs very much…"_

 _"_ _And the Dixie Chicks."_

 _"_ _Good tunes!"_

 _"_ _Uhuh okay… but who is Jimmy Bob Jackson?"_

 _"_ _Some singer… I don't know I just think it's good to drive to. What do you listen to anyway?"_

 _"_ _Oh… Darren Hayes … Don't look at me like that he's nice to listen to!"_

 _"_ _I said nothing, I never imagined you as a love song fan."_

 _"_ _Well at home I prefer I don't know… Coldplay, REM, Travis… I guess I have more to be ashamed of."_

 _"_ _Hey I never said that they're your words and there's nothing wrong with those groups… whoever they may be? Hey maybe it's an age thing like Dusty Springfield v Blondie I don't know!"_

 _"_ _Okay…"_

 _"_ _So you looking forward to the rest of the week?"_

 _"_ _Definitely… but will you teach me how to fish?"_

"What! You never learnt how to fish?"

 _"_ _No sir dad was camping/hunting man before he became too busy with work…_ _hence my learning to survive very early."_

 _"_ _I see… so never even a little fishing?"_

 _"_ _If you can count poking a stick into a river attempting to catch a salmon as fishing then… a little when I was five."_ She smiled.

 _"_ _Well it's pretty simple really, fishing rod, line,_ _hook, lure or bait. Easy!"_

 _"_ _How many fish have you caught?"_

 _"_ _In total?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Oh… I'd say at least one."_

 _"_ _One! Well done!"_

 _"_ _Look as I once said to Teal"c, it isn't about the fish, it's about the fish-_ _ **ing**_ _!" I say emphasising the "ing"._

 _"_ _I see!"_ She replies tilting her head slightly in feigned interest a smile briefly washing over her lips before she notices the road signs. Minnesota: 25 Km.

 _"_ _Not long then Jack?"_

 _"_ _Nope bout half an hour!"_

 _"_ _Okay… so how about a word game?"_

 _"_ _Like?"_

 _"_ _Oh, I know! Linking words, you know when you say the first thing that comes to mind…"_

 _"_ _Yeah sure, okay you start."_

 _"_ _Orange…"_

 _"_ _Fruit…"_

 _"_ _Cake…"_

 _"_ _Kinsey…"_

" _Sir!"_

 _"_ _Sorry, okay… dog."_

 _"_ _And how did you get from cake to dog?"_

 _"_ _What? It's a word!"_

 _"_ _I am so bored, what about playing what's my line?"_

 _"_ _Sure… okay I got one."_

 _"_ _Are you male?"_

 _"_ _Yes… I think…"_

 _"_ _Are you alive?"_

 _"_ _I was, then I wasn't, then I was sorta… now I'm pretty sure I'm dead."_

 _"_ _Anubis?"_

 _"_ _Yup, your turn."_

 _"_ _Okay… ooh I know."_

 _"_ _Are you male?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Female then… okay are you alive?"_

 _"_ _In a way yes."_

 _"_ _TV character?"_

 _"_ _Uhuh!"_

 _"_ _Intelligent?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Lisa Simpson?"_

 _"_ _Got it in one!"_

 _"_ _We're here!"_

 _"_ _Oh thank god, no offence Jack, but you really are crap at word games."_

 _"_ _What do you expect with Homer Simpson as my role model?"_

 _"_ _Point taken."_


End file.
